Daily Life, Daily Pair
by DheaGio
Summary: Collection of oneshots.#3: '"You were teasing Gokudera. You and I knew he was standing outside th kitchen listening to us, to me. Why did you do that?" Tsuna asked softly.'
1. Fever

Title: Fever

Words: 2,807

Warning: unbeta'ed

Summary: "Because you have a fever, dame-Tsuna,"

* * *

><p>Honey coloured eyes blinked drowsily before looking outside through the window to stare into the blue sky with no concentration at all. After a while, the same honey coloured eyes moved to stare into the room. No focus could be found in those eyes, only weary tiredness.<p>

Tsuna blinked slowly again to process where he was.

'Right, I'm in my room…Why am I in my room?' he thought.

"Because you have a fever, dame-Tsuna," came an answer voiced by a deep voice.

Tsuna looked over to the door, where a tall man with black suite stood; on his head was a fedora hat, a green lizard resting on top of it and in his hand was a wet towel. The seventeen year old boy blinked slowly before he remembered.

'Oh, yeah. I got a fever.'

A sigh was heard in the room, as if his thoughts was voiced out loud and was heard by his companion. Footsteps echoed in the room. Reborn approached Tsuna and placed the wet towel on the brunet's forehead. Then he took of his neatly pressed black jacket and draped it over the chair and took of his fedora hat, his untamed spiky black hair spiked messily, then put it on the table.

Then he drag the chair and sat next to Tsuna's bed, eyeing the sick teen in front of him. The said teen just blinked and slowly turned his body to lean on his side, facing Reborn, being careful not to disturb the towel placed on his forehead.

"Reborn, where's Mom? Why're you here?" Tsuna's voice was soft.

The hitman sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, exasperated. He huff, annoyed, before replying, "I wonder if every time you're sick, your brain is going to stop working properly like that. Your Mom went to picnic with the others, remember?"

A few seconds passed by with Tsuna staring at Reborn, trying to digest what the man had just said. Reborn was itching to hit the teen's head to remind him, but managed to stop himself. Hitting Tsuna would probably damaged Tsuna's already hard working brain. Well, it wasn't Tsuna's fault that the boy couldn't think properly, he was sick after all.

After a moment, with Reborn staring at him, Tsuna remembered that, indeed, his mother was having a picnic with Gokudera, Yamamoto, Kyoko, Haru, Lambo and I-Pin.

* * *

><p><em>Everyone chatted happily in the kitchen preparing for the picnic they would be going on. They were ready to go when Nana spotted her son sitting on the sofa, his appearance not looking well.<em>

"_Tsu-kun, are you okay?" Nana asked approaching Tsuna._

_The brunet turn to her way and smiled, although a bit weakly, "I'm fine, Mom. Is everything ready? Come on, let's go." Tsuna made to stand up, but Nana beat him to it, pushing him to sit on the sofa._

"_Now wait a minute, young man. Is there something you're no telling me?" her eyebrows knitted into a worried frown. She noticed her son's pale face and the sweat that's matting his forehead._

_Tsuna just smiled and answered her Mom, somewhat nervous,"I'm fine, Mom." But Nana moved and put her hand on his forehead, before gasping softly._

"_Tsu-kun! You have a fever! Why're you not telling me?" Nana scolded his son gently._

_Tsuna just sigh. He had hoped her mother wouldn't notice his condition, but alas, nothing could slip from a mother's gaze._

"_I just don't want to ruin the fun that's all. Besides, I've been looking for this day." By now, everyone in the kitchen had moved to pick their stuff in the living room._

"_Tenth, you okay?" Gokudera asked worrily. Tsuna was about to reply, but his mother answered first._

"_Tsu-kun got a fever. I don't think he would be going anywhere anytime soon." She frowned._

_The room burst with noise. From Gokudera, Yamamoto, Haru and Kyoko, who were worrying about Tsuna, Lambo who was whining about Tsuna being sick in the wrong time and I-Pin who was scolding Lambo for being unsympathetic._

_Tsuna sigh, the throbbing headache not helping him, and said, "Okay, okay. I'll stay at home and you guys go."_

_Silence. Then another burst of noise. Everyone was complaining against Tsuna's decision, saying if Tsuna wasn't going then they wouldn't be going (Lambo looked disappointed about it though)._

"_It's fine, Maman. I'll take care of you. All of you should go." A young man stood on the doorway, observing the stuff that was occurring in front of him in silence._

"_Eh, but Reborn. It wouldn't be fair if you stay behind Reborn." Nana said._

"_It's fine. Beside if you won't go, Dame-Tsuna over there would only push himself so he could go with all of you. So it's best if I stay behind and take care of him, so you can go." Reborn replied._

"_But…" Haru was about to argue about it before Tsuna cut her._

"_I'll be okay, Reborn's the one who's taking care of me. I'm sure I'll get better soon. Besides," he took a glance at the kids then turned to his mother, "The kids have been looking forward for this picnic. I don't want them to be disappointed, so you should go Mom." Tsuna said, trying to persuade her mother to continue the day's plan._

_Nana stared at Tsuna worriedly, before sighing, "Okay, then. But you have to rest, okay?"_

_Tsuna nodded at his beloved mother, "Of course I would."_

_The next fifteen minutes went quite smoothly. Tsuna still had to convince Gokudera and Yamamoto to go, saying he trusted them to take care of his mother, the girls and the kids. Finally they agreed. Tsuna stood at the door and waved goodbye to the others, Reborn watching him closely._

"_Don't forget to take a lot of picture for me!" Tsuna waved while smiling before sighing when they disappear and went back in._

_Right after Tsuna closed the door, his body tipped sideways and would have hit the floor if Reborn hadn't caught him. The hitman sighed as he took in Tsuna's pale face, beads of sweats stream down to his chin. Tsuna was still as stubborn as ever. The teen had to learn where his limit was at. He couldn't continue to push himself like that. It would only result with him downright exhausted._

_Reborn gazed at the future Vongola boss before moving to scoop up the teen's legs and brought him up to his bedroom._

* * *

><p>"Oh." was the only soft response Tsuna gave when he remembered. Reborn only sighed (again) at his student. He shook his head slightly before he asked the teen, "You need something?"<p>

"Uh…maybe a glass of warm milk will do."

Reborn nodded and went downstairs to get the warm milk. When he was finished he went and gave the milk to Tsuna and watched the teen drifted to sleep after he had finished the milk.

* * *

><p>Reborn sighed as he stirred the chicken porridge on the stove. It's almost 6 and the others hadn't come back from the picnic. Had something happened? But he was sure Yamamoto or Gokudera would do well in protecting the girls and the kids.<p>

When the porridge was cooked, Reborn poured it into a bowl and set it onto a tray, along with a glass of water and the medicine Tsuna needed and brought it upstairs.

He put down the tray onto the desk and moved to wake Tsuna. The said teen was curled on his side; the wet towel fell on the bed. The hitman frown as he noticed Tsuna's body was trembling heavily and his shirt was drenched in sweat. The brunet's face was scrunched up in a frown and his breathing was ragged.

Reborn moved his hand to touch the brunet's forehead. He cursed as he felt how high Tsuna's temperature was. It had gone down the last time Reborn checked but it spiked up again.

Reborn was about to move to take the towel to the bathroom when a hand gripped at his wrist.

"Reborn?" Tsuna called, his voice a bit hoarse, a hint of panic.

The hitman frowned as he wrapped his hand around Tsuna's before deciding to sit on the bed.

"I'm here, Tsuna."

A small sigh as Tsuna closed his eyes again. Reborn wondered what Tsuna wanted. The teen murmured softly, "I thought I'd lost you."

"Tsuna?"

That made him opened his eyes and looked at the hitman in front of him. He blinked and sent a small, weak smile to Reborn.

"Nothing. Just a dream."

The hitman frowned again but stayed there for a while. He watched as the teen tried to calm his breath down. He move and took the towel on the bed. It was still cold so he didn't need to change it. Reborn put the towel on the brunet's forehead, eliciting a weak moan from him. The teen snuggled his face into the pillow, face scrunched up, body tensed. Reborn watched his student's discomfort. He sighed and then moved his hand to pet the brown bush of a hair, all the while kept their hand connected. Gradually he could feel the teen relaxed more into the pillow.

"Tsuna." Reborn called softly, not wanting to disturb his student if he fell asleep.

The honey coloured eyes opened and looked at Reborn drowsily. The hitman continued his petting, trying to ease the teen.

"Better?"

A small nod. They stayed like that for a while, the hitman petting the brunet's hair while the brunet relaxed. Reborn felt Tsuna's temperature, glad it went down, even if just a bit. He gave the teen a comforting squeeze before he stood up, letting go the teen's hand gently and went to fetch a new towel and shirt for Tsuna. It wouldn't do any good if he stayed in that sweat soaked shirt. He would only catch a cold and worsened his condition.

With a towel and a fresh shirt in his hand, Reborn sat next to Tsuna and help him sat up.

"Come on, you need to changed your shirt." Reborn said, already helping Tsuna taking off his shirt. His response was a slow nod before the teen's hand started to pull his shirt off. Then Reborn gave him the towel and watched Tsuna clean himself in a slow movement.

The brunet was wiping his face when he slowly realized that he was being bare chest in front of Reborn. He couldn't help but blushed, making his already flushed face more flushed. He knew there was nothing wrong about being bare chest in front of other man, but somehow his face just wouldn't cool down. He slowly moved his face to the side to hide his blush as he continued to clean himself. He'd bet Reborn would tease him to death if he caught Tsuna blushing. Sadly, Reborn still took notice of his blushing face.

Reborn was still watching the teen cleaned himself when he noticed his face was more flushed. The way his face was face facing to the side slightly and his eyes were kept downward told Reborn what happened.

He smirked.

"Tsuna." His call was responded with a soft "Hm" before Reborn continued, "You're not blushing are you?"

The hitman hid his smirk when Tsuna's face turned to face him with shocked in his eyes, but he could tell the teen was blushing some more.

"N-no, why would you say that?" The brunet stuttered.

The hitman said nothing but moved closer, so close, that the tip of their nose almost touched. Tsuna could feel his face heating up again. They stared at each other, the other blushing to another shade of red as seconds passed by while the other just kept staring on the teen's face. Soon the stare was broken by a smirk that bloomed over Reborn's face.

He pulled back, leaving the teen's surprised face, which turned into a scowl soon after. Reborn's smirk grew wider.

"Why the scowling face, Tsuna?" Reborn asked, amusement clear in his voice.

Tsuna just scowled at him and then grumbled an answer, "Shut it, Reborn."

"But why should I? You're fun to tease." The hitman smirked, which turned into a chuckle as he received his student's glare. Well at least his student wasn't as weak as he thought the kid would be when he was sick. He only lacked of concentration, that was all. It could be changed with a little training.

Reborn gave the fresh shirt to the brunet before went to the desk and grabbed the tray.

"Here. Eat and then drink the medicine." Reborn said as he put the tray on top of Tsuna's lap after he finished putting on the shirt.

"Okay. Thanks Reborn. Have you eaten?" Tsuna asked as he started to scoop the warm porridge.

"No. I'll eat after you finished."

Again the room went into silence as Reborn watched Tsuna ate slowly but surely, the content of the bowl depleting steadily. When the teen finished, he drink some water, staring at the pills on the tray. Reborn followed his students gaze on to the pills, before an idea popped in his head. He smirked silently and moved to take the tray as Tsuna finished putting his glass on the tray then took it away.

"Reborn?" Tsuna asked, confused. He hadn't drunk the medicine yet. But he got no answer from his tutor. He eyed his tutor as he put the tray on his desk and took the pills before moving back to the bed.

Tsuna looked at Reborn, confused as his tutor's offered his hand; on top of his opened palm were his pills. The brunet made a move to take the pills, but before he could touch the pills, Reborn's hand move away and Tsuna watched as Reborn popped the pills into his mouthe.

Surprised, Tsuna said, "Reborn! Those are-"

His voice was cut short as a pair of lips landed on his own. Only a mile second later he felt a most tongue tracing his lower lip. Gasping at the sensation, Tsuna parted his lips, allowing the wondering tongue to delve into his mouth. The brunet closed his eyes, feeling a blush crept on his face. The taste of espresso was thick from the tongue that was urging his own tongue to participate in the sensual dance. Timidly, he started to move his tongue, exploring, moving along with Reborn's tounge.

Tsuna tasted like honey, Reborn thought. Although the faint taste of the chicken porridge the teen had just eaten could be tasted, it was overwhelmed by that sweet savory taste of Tsuna. Silently, Reborn deepened the kiss, pushing Tsuna back until his back hit the wall. Slowly Reborn let the pills slid from his mouth to Tsuna's, their tongue still engaged in their small, sensual dance.

When the need of oxygen reared its head in h is mind, Reborn pulled away, a trail of saliva connected with the plump lips that were Tsuna's. He watched as the teen swallowed the pill without much thought, still dazed from the kiss. The flushed face stared at him dazedly, before the honey coloured eyes blinked at him. Then realization hit the teen.

Reborn smirked again, but the smirk somewhat looked like a smile.

"R-reborn…" Tsuna stuttered, face flushing again.

The hitman chuckled, "I got your first kiss right?" When the brunet just kept silent, face still blushing of course, Reborn moved closer again. "Ho? You want more?"

Tsuna -failed to- glare at him with his blushing face. But he kept his position as Reborn dive for another kiss, but a voice call out their names.

"Tsu-kun! Reborn! We're home!" Nana's cheerful voice echoed in the house, followed by the others.

Reborn jerked away from Tsuna to glance to the door, "Damn, and I was about to enjoy myself too."

The hitman stood up from his kneeling position in front of Tsuna and stretched a bit, then he looked at Tsuna and smirked, "We'll continue this later on." Making Tsuna blushed before he made to move to go downstairs.

But a grip on his wrist stopped him and then he was yanked back to the bed. As he turned around, he didn't expect a pair of lips to land on his. It was only a chaste kiss, lips on lips, but he felt some sort of shock flowed in this body.

Tsuna pulled away and glared at Reborn, "I'll pay you again later. That didn't made up with what you did to me."

Reborn blinked before he chuckled, Nana's inquiring voice calling them, "Reborn? Tsuna?"

"I'll be waiting for your 'payment' then." The hitman chuckled again before going downstairs.

Tsuna blinked at the door, before blowing up, blushing red like a tomato. He let himself fell to the bed, hiding his face in his pillow. One thought lingered in his mind.

'Damn, he beats me! I was supposed to kiss him first!'

* * *

><p>AN:

Hi guys! Thanks for reading! Sorry for the choppy story. I wrote this while not being in the right mind. A sleep-deprived mind isn't a good thing when you're trying to write a story. I started this at 4 and just finished it at 11 pm…*_* I…need…sleep…

Oh, well I'm going to sleep now. But please tell me what you think about this one. Also I'm planning to make this as a collection of oneshots, but I'm not sure whether it will be a R27 collection or a many pairings collection. What do you think? Please help me decide. For the time being, I'll just put this under R27 pairing.

I hope you don't mind the grammar mess (I'm sure I didn't made anything fatal though…I think *shot). I'll try and rewrite it if I have the time. And I hope it wasn't too ooc.

Once again, thanks for reading and reviewing. Constructive criticism is really, really appreciated. (Btw, I activate the anonymous review, so everbody could review or leave a comment)

(Oh! I've always wanted to try this.)

You see that small blue box down there? The one with a 'Review' written on it? Go on and click it and write me a review. I know you want to. Go on, don't be scared. It won't bite. Go on. Just move your cursor down to the review button. Down…down…Yes…yes…yes…that's it! Now, just clicked it! Yes, just clicked it. Go on….and YES! That's it! Thanks for reviewing!

(Did it work? XD)


	2. Tuna

_Title: _**Tuna**

_Words: 1,304_

_Warnings: unbeta'ed, slight mention of sex, hints of allx27, a bit confusing (I think)_

_Summary: 'Tuna. I mean my favorite food is Tuna…sandwich. Tuna Sandwich.'_

* * *

><p>Reborn smiled as he watched Nana cooked in the kitchen, the chefs of Vongola HQ watching the mother of the famous Vongola Decimo cooked. It had been a while since Tsuna met his mother, so Reborn arranged Nana and Iemitsu, who had retired from CEDEF to visit Italy and enjoyed a family time with Tsuna.<p>

The matter of Tsuna being a mafia boss, of a big, famous mafia family at that, was kept secret from Nana. Although she knew her son's job was nothing of normal job, she accepted it quietly and didn't question his son. For that, Tsuna was grateful.

Reborn suppressed a yawn, keeping watchful eyes on Nana as she started to converse with the chefs, exchanging information about cooking and food, the only subject both side understood deeply. He blinked his eyes, still a bit tired from the activity he did last night with Tsuna. They had been a little carried away in their 'fun', resulting tired eyes in the morning, and an aching back for Tsuna.

Reborn blinked again as Nana waved her hand in front of his face. He must be really tired if he didn't listen when Nana called him.

"Sorry Maman, what were you saying?" Reborn said.

"What's your favorite food?" Nana asked again.

Reborn rolled the question in his head, a bit sleepy and dazed to answer right away. Somehow, the question Nana had asked brought the hitman's thoughts to the memory last night.

_Moans and whimpers of ecstasy._

_Burning touches._

_Searing kisses._

"Tsuna." Reborn muttered dazedly.

"Tsuna? You like Tsuna?" Nana asked, her eyebrows went up, disappearing under her fringes. Surely she heard him wrong. She asked him his favorite food. Is this some sort of weird confession to your crush's mother or something?

Reborn, who had snapped out of his dazed condition and realized his mistake, corrected his answer without too much thinking.

"Tuna. I mean my favorite food is Tuna…sandwich. Tuna sandwich." Reborn said.

Nana, ever the trusting women, just smiled and nodded, "Then will it be fine if I made Tuna sandwich for lunch or you want something else?"

Reborn answered, "It's okay. Tuna sandwich will do."

Again, Nana raised her eyebrows, "Tsuna sandwich?"

Reborn realized something and then chuckled, "Tuna, Maman. Tu-na Sandwich."

Nana giggled at her mistake and then proceed to make Reborn his lunch. All the while Reborn was smirking. His supposed favorite food wasn't his favorite food at all. But if you think it in a lewd way, he did like to eat Tuna. Not a Tuna fish though. More like a Tuna human, his boss. Wait, that was Tsuna.

Reborn chuckled internally, knowing Tsuna's name could be mispronounced as Tuna as in Tuna fish. But that also meant Tuna fish could be mispronounced as Tsuna in Japanese dialect.*

Tuna, huh? Well that was for certain Reborn's favorite 'food' but 'Tuna Sandwich' wasn't so bad either. He actually had one. It was a 'fulfilling feast' he would say, to see his dear Tuna between two others, enjoying himself. Sometimes if his Tuna wasn't too exhausted, he would get his turn to 'devour' his Tuna.

His mind was cut off when a familiar voice rang in the kitchen.

"Hey, Mom. What're you making?" he said as he walked to Nana and gave her a kiss on her cheek.

Nana smiled and kissed her son's cheek in return and proceeded to make lunch, "I'm making lunch. I hope you like Tuna Sandwich. Reborn said it's his favorite."

Tsuna looked startled, "Tsuna sandwich? You're going to cook me?"

Nana laughed, "Tuna, Tsu-kun. Tu-na."

A relief sigh came from the Vongola Decimo, "Oh. I thought your going to cook me."

Nana laughed again. Her son had made the same mistake as her. "I thought so too. When I asked what his favorite food was, Reborn answered 'Tsuna'. I thought I misheard, and I did. It's actually Tuna."

Tsuna raised his eyebrow at this, "Really? I thought your favorite food was Fettuccini Carbonara?" One that was made by him, Tsuna added in his head.

Reborn just smirked; making something inside Tsuna squirmed, knowing something wasn't right. The hitman opened his mouth and answered, "No, my favorite food is Tuna. I could have them everyday and I wouldn't be bored."

It took a few seconds for the Vongola Decimo to catch the hidden meaning in Reborn's words. As if on cue, Tsuna burst into a lovely red hue. Trying to hide his face from his mother, the brunet walked to the island table where Reborn was sitting. The chefs who witnessed Tsuna's changes just kept quite and smiled secretly. It wasn't a secret that The Vongola Decimo had an intimate relationship with his tutor and famous hitman, Reborn. Well, maybe it was a secret, one that was kept from Decimo's mother.

Tsuna fumbled with words in his head, not knowing if he should answer with a comeback that had a hidden meaning or to reprimand the hitman in an implicit way. But in the end he could only splutter incoherently, face still blushing. Reborn smirked and took Tsuna hand, pulling him closer. Tsuna stumbled as he was pulled closer to Reborn. The next thing that happened was a pair of lips met another pair of lips in a chaste kiss.

But it ended quite quickly as the hitman pushed the brunet gently away, since Nana, whose back was turned on them now was turning to face them. But Tsuna hadn't regained his balance and fell butt first on the floor. The brunet groaned as Nana turned, surprised to find Tsuna on the floor.

"Tsu-kun, are you okay? What happened?" Nana asked.

The brunet covered his face with his forearm, covering his still red face while the other rubbing at his butt, "Nothing, Mom. I just slipped."

Reborn sighed, acting all dcool; his smirk could be easily detected in his voice, "Even now you're still a Dame-Tsuna."

Tsuna glared and pouted at the hitman, before standing up and dusting himself.

"Come on, let's just finished this Tuna Sandwich and then we can go on a little tour around the town." Tsuna said, still pouting a little, while Reborn just lowered his fedora hat, still smirking.

* * *

><p><strong>AN :**

I'm (finally) back. Sorry for the long update. A lot of things have been going on.

Tis one is a bit shorter then the first one. This shot is dedicated to demonsLOver. Your review saying "Yeah Reborn get your Tuna!" actually inspired me to write a shot with a tuna as its main theme. Thanks a lot for inspiring me! XD

Also, I want your participation in helping writing this oneshot collection. How? You could give me a word or a phrase, which I'll make into a main theme or event in the one-shot. I might or might not interpreted the word or phrase literally. It'll depend on if I could connect my imagination to the word or phrase you gave me. And so that mean I wouldn't be able to use all of your ideas.

One more thing, I don't think I could update this thing regularly because of school. I hope you don't mind. For the mean time, I'll try and collect a lot of ideas and write them down and collected them until I have enough to at least update once in a week or once in a fortnight consecutively.

A little shout out to sunnycalendargirl for turning into a R27 fan with her awesome and mind blowing story (go read her story if you haven't). Thank a lot! (If you're reading this) XD

Thanks for those who have review, favorite, and alert my story.

Constructive critics and Ideas are really, really, really, really welcome! XD

Thanks a lot guys!


	3. Ice Cream

Title: Ice Cream

Words: 1,332

Warning: unbeta'ed

Summary: " "You were teasing Gokudera. You and I knew he was standing outside th kitchen listening to us, to me. Why did you do that?" Tsuna asked softly."

* * *

><p>It was 2.30 A.M in the morning and Gokudera was walking toward the kitchen. The air was cold yet cozy, an aura that seemed to seep to every corner since the Decimo gives his little touch here and there in the HQ. It made Gokudera felt sleepy, like all he wanted to do was to snuggle up in his bed with a certain baseball idiot.<p>

But before going to sleep he had one thing he needed to do. Eat. He was starving. As he walked along the corridor, he wondered what he would cook. But because he was rather hungry and also sleepy, he decided to just ask the chefs to cook for him. Hopefully there was a chef up at this hour, if not then he'd cooked himself. Cross your finger he wouldn't burn anything, which was quite easy to do with his tired condition.

So he changed his direction from the kitchen to the big kitchen. Confused? Well, there was the kitchen, a normal one, where everyone could cook freely. And then there was the big kitchen, a bigger kitchen –obviously- where the chefs would cook. Most of the foods cooked for parties were prepared in the big kitchen.

Back to Gokudera, although he changed his course to the big kitchen, he still needed to pass by the kitchen. So when he did passed by the kitchen, he was quite surprised to hear Tsuna's voice accompanied by Reborn's. Their voice were muffled, so the silver haired man walked closer to the kitchen's door, only to stop surprised when he heard Tsuna's soft voice, now more clear.

"Reborn…" Tsuna moaned.

A blush crept up Gokudera's cheeks. Weird, or maybe a more appropriate word, lewd, thoughts filled his mind. Wait! He was pulling conclusion too quick. It might be just Tsuna complaining, so he moaned to Reborn, right?

"Reborn, stop it…" another groan, followed by a soft, almost breathless chuckle.

"It's your fault. Stop moving then and let me," Reborn said.

Then Tsuna gasped and moaned again.

"Hmmm, Reborn…" he moaned softly.

Gokudera's blush deepened as he continued to stand hidden behind the door, listening to Reborn and Tsuna's soft 'conversation', which was filled with Tsuna's soft moans and groans accompanied by Reborn's soft, breathless chuckles.

The silver haired man continued to stand there, cheeks crimson. He was so concentrated to his boss and tutor's conversation; he jumped slightly when he felt arms wound around his waist and warm breath puffed around his ears.

But he soon relaxed as that familiar voice spoke, "What're you doing standing in front of the kitchen door, Hayato?"

"You almost made me hit your face with my elbow, baseball idiot. It's a good thing you spoke imediately, or your nose would probably be bleeding now," Gokudera huffed quitely.

A low chuckle answered him, "Then your reflex may be getting weak. We should train on that."

Gokudera just huffed back.

"What were you doing anyway? You hungry? Let's cook something then," Yamamoto said while pulling Gokudera to the kitchen. Gokudera then remembered his boss and the boss' tutor 'conversation'.

"Oi, wait, baseba- "

But Gokudera was too late. He was already pulled into the kitchen by Yamamoto. The silver head closed his eyes, didn"t want to see what was happening. But Yamamoto's calm voice surprised him.

"Yo Tsuna, Baby. What're you eating?" The swordman asked.

Gokudera cracked open his eyes, to see his boss sitting on a chair while his head laid on the island counter top of the kitchen, with his folded arms cushioning his head, while the former sun Arcobaleno was sitting on a chair in front of his boss, leaning toward the brunet with a spoon in hand and a big cup of Häagen-Dazs ice cream in the other. A napkin with blotches of cream on it lay between them on the island counter top.

When Yamamoto and Gokudera went into the kitchen, Tsuna turned his head to face Yamamoto and Gokudera, revealing his faced with streaks of ice cream on it.

"Ciaosu, Yamamoto, Gokudera. We're just eating some ice cream," Reborn nudge the ice cream tube.

"He's the one who's eating the ice cream. I'm being forced to eat the ice cream by him," said Tsuna sleepily.

"Yeah, because he was getting skinnier and it's not good for him. So someone must take care of this no-good boss," Reborn said.

Tsuna yawned and wiped away a streak of ice cream on his cheek then said sleepily, "Except he's doing it the wrong way at the wrong time." Then he looked to Reborn, "Sleeping is the greatest care I could get right now. Except that _someone _doesn't allow me to do so."

Reborn chukled softly, "That's because you haven't ate dinner."

Tsuna rolled his eyes before hiding his face in his arm again. Yamamoto just chuckled and went to the cupboard to fetch something easy to cook. Gokudera followed him.

Reborn scoped a spoon of the mocha flavored ice cream and brought it to his mouth, savoring the creamy texture of the dessert, all the while lazily watching the bomber and swordsman duo move about the kitchen to prepare some midnight meal.

Gokudera tried to relax, feeling the hitman's gaze on him. He put on a pot of water to boil some spaghetti while Yamamoto was heating the left over carbonara sauce from the fridge.

But again, Tsuna's moan was heard. Gokudera tensed, his cheeks once more flaring red, being reminded of what he had imagined when he heard Tsuna's moan from outside. He took a glance to his back.

Reborn was offering a spoon of ice cream to Tsuna. But he deliberately moved the spoon so the ice cream would smear across Tsuna's cheek, waking the mafia boss from his half asleep state.

"Reborn...stop that. If you want to feed me, then at least give me some real, solid food, not ice cream," the brunet mumbled angrily as he whipped away the ice cream streaks on his cheek, before taking the offered ice cream.

Gokudera watched them, now knowing the reasoned Tsuna was moaning. Then he realised that Reborn was watching him, a small smirked on his lips. Gokudera quickly turned to his pot of water.

They continued their activity quitely. Yamamoto and Gokudera ate their meal, offering Tsuna, who accepted it, under Reborn's watchful gaze that seemed to threaten Tsuna that the hitman would personally shoved the meal inti the brunet's mouth if he refused.

When they finished, Yamamoto washed the dishes then left with Gokudera.

"Good night Tsuna, Reborn," The swordsman said, hand in hand with a quite Gokudera.

They both replied with a small wave of their hand.

On the way, Yamamoto asked the bomber, "What's wrong Hayato? You're a lot more...passive than ussual."

The bomber just shook his head, "Nothing, just sleepy. That's all."

"What were you doing outside of the kitchen anyway?"

Gokudera blushed, again, but stayed silent. Yamamoto said nothing, patiently waiting to be answered.

"I was about to entered the kitchen when I heard boss moaning and Reborn-san's voice. I thought they were doing..._something_ in the kitchen," the silver haired man mumbled embarrassedly.

The former base baller just chuckled.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Tsuna was still waiting for Reborn to finish his ice cream, his chin on his hand, supporting his head.

"You were teasing Gokudera. You and I knew he was standing outside the kitchen listening to us, to me. Why did you do that?" Tsuna asked softly.

Reborn smirked, finished his ice cream$ and answered, "Nothing. Despite the outer appearancea, Gokudera is quite easy to tease."

Tsuna just rolled his eyes.

When Reborn finished cleaning up, he said, "Come on let's get you to bed."

Tsuna yawned and stretched his arms like achild asking to be carried, "Carry me."

Reborn looked amused, but said nothing as he carried Tsuna bridal way to their room, letting the brunet slept in his arms.

He nuzzled the brown tuft if hair and whispered, "Good night, Tsuna."

* * *

><p>A.N:<p>

I. Am. So. Sorry. \(TTAATT)/

RL is a pain in the ass. I mean it. I never got the chance to actually write fan fiction. Ideas are flying through my head, but the chance to write them never actually there. So, I deeply apologize for not updating.

Also, thank you very much! (:*) I got so many favorites and alerts. It's awesome to know a lot of people liked my fanfiction. Cookies for all! *\(^O^)/* For ezcap1st, I got influenced into R27 by sunnycalendargirl. Check out her fan fiction. It's aweseome. but it has all sots of pairing, most with Tsuna. And Reborn knew Tsuna had relationships with his guardians and tolerated it. So I kinda got hit with the same...trend? Hehe (I don't think that's the right word. I can't think straight reaight now. Sorry. Hehe :P).

I'm sorry I couldn't reply all off your reviews or comment. I'll try to do so forward on.

Ah, about the story itself, I hope you guys like it. I'm trying a new approach, by focusing on RebornxTsnua through other people's eyes. but I don't think I succeeded this one. Need to practice more. and also I think I missed the theme 'ice cream' itself. Hopefully you don't mind. U_U

By the way, I fixed some errors, minor ones, on the previous chapters. Also don't forget I want your participation in helping writing this oneshot collection by giving me a word or a phrase, which I'll make into a main theme or event in the one-shot. I might or might not interpreted the word or phrase literally. It'll depend on if I could connect my imagination to the word or phrase you gave me. And so that mean I wouldn't be able to use all of your ideas.

Oh, oh! And also special thanks to SwallowtailSoul4ever for the word! I hope you liked this.

Thank you for reading! Please leave some comments, review or critics. It would made my day! Thank you :D !


End file.
